


Preferences

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise preferred a sweet approach, Shironeki however, was more straight forward and persistent. Either way, both were determined to have Hideyoshi Nagachika as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

When that all too familiar foreboding voice taunted Haise in battle, it was common for him to either go to Akira or Arima for advice on how to block it out. It usually rendered him paralyzed or insane, and many times, if he wasn't quick to regain himself, he was an open target. That voice was just something he'd been dealing with for as long as he could remember and up until now, he leaned on others to help him get rid of it.

 

However, after a certain blond had come into his life, things were different. Not only did the voice taunt him in battle, but it gave its rather vulgar, demeaning and unneeded opinion on his love life. It tended to be those times, when Haise decided to put his foot down. No longer did he feel the need to go to Akira or Arima. No, when the voice began to target his love life, he decided he needed to handle it on his own.

 

Tonight, was just one of those nights when he had to step up.

 

As of present, he currently stood just a foot away from his mirror. He had a comb in his hand as he worked the plastic tool through his white and black hair. His tie was tied perfectly and his buttons were all counted for, however, there was something that stuck out. One eye had the kakugan activated while the other one didn't. Haise was trying his best to fight to look normal.

 

“Go away...” He mumbled for about the fifth time. “You can show up any time, but not tonight.” That night, as Haise promised, he was going over to Hide's house to watch a movie, and maybe fall asleep on the couch. It was supposed to be their weekly date.

 

A sweet ending to a tiring week was all Haise wanted, however, the voice in his head had other ideas.

 

_**You're such a weakling, a pitiful excuse for an investigator and partner. Why Hide stays with you is beyond me.** _

 

“Well no one asked you nor cares for your opinion.” Haise snarled back, closing his red eye. “Now leave me alone.”

 

_**Or what? Will you tell Arima and Akira? Will you go complain to them like you always do?** _

 

Haise, who realized that he was done freshening up cleared his mind for a few seconds. When he gazed back into the mirror, he noticed his eye was blue again. Smiling, he stepped out of the bathroom and made way down the little corridor. As usual on nights like this one, he stopped in front of Saiko's door and knocked.

 

“Saiko...I'm leaving, may you_” The door opened and the blue haired investigator stepped out with roses and a box of chocolates in her hands. “Here you go Sasaki-san. Don't worry I didn't eat the chocolates...”

 

“Thanks Saiko! Thanks for not telling, and for letting me keep Hide's gifts in your room. He'll love them_”

 

_**You're winning him over with chocolates and roses. How pitiful.** _

 

“Sasa-san is everything okay? Your eye...”

 

“It happens when I get nervous.” Haise lied. “Thanks again Saiko!” Before she could question him again, he grabbed the gifts and turned around. He sped down the hallway and to the front door where he rummaged for the key.

 

“I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't ruin this night for me.”

 

Surprisingly, the voice went silent. Haise even felt its presence vanish completely. Shrugging, he took a step forward and unlocked the door.

Hopefully, this peace lasted for the whole night.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The journey to Hide's house was filled with mental preparation. He enjoyed doing things like this with his blond but he always had that fear he'd completely screw things up. So ow, as he stood just in front of Hide's door, he prayed that things would go smoothly.

 

He knocked a few times before the door opened. Hide of course, expecting Haise, opened it with the brightest smile. Haise, as usual, was hit by Hide's sheer beauty. His blond hair had gotten longer since the last time they'd seen each other, which wasn't bad. It was still flat due to the hat he wore for work. His eyes were just as welcoming as his smile.

 

“Haise! You're here...” His brown orbs drifted to the gifts in Haise's hands. “Are those...did you...”

 

“For you.” Haise extended his arms.

 

“Haise, you didn't have to.” Hide spoke, taking the items in his hands. “But I love these roses...now I feel guilty. I didn't get you anything...” He drifted off as Haise entered the house, shutting the door behind him. Hide had vanished to the kitchen, searching for a vase to put the roses in.

 

Haise made way to the living room where he sat on the sofa like usual. He promptly waited for his blond to join him.

 

Hide eventually hopped next to him and lovingly clutched his arm. “Okay...so I think we should look at a detective movie tonight Haise, maybe one about...”

 

Haise was quite sure he was paying attention, but his mind went blank for a few seconds. All he could feel or see was his left hand crawl into his lap. Once or twice, he rather rudely cracked his knuckles. Inwardly he frowned.

 

_I told you to fuck off._

 

_**Using big boy language aren't we. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like that_** _

 

_Please, you can come back after this, I just can't..._

 

“Haise...” Hide's voice silenced both parties. “Is everything okay_”

 

Haise wanted to answer, but all of a sudden had no control of his movements as he hungrily pounced on an unsuspecting Hide. Lips clashed together for mere seconds before the half ghoul got his senses back.

 

_Stop! Please I'm serious._

 

_**You weren't making a move. Besides, you're boring him.** _

 

_You don't know what bores him and what doesn't__

 

_**I know him better than you ever will!** _

 

“Hide! I'm so sorry!” Haise flushed red as he crawled off of a flustered Hide.

 

“It's fine...I mean, if that's what you want then_”

 

“No!” Haise protested. “I just couldn't control myself_”

 

“Really?” Hide actually sounded hopeful.

 

_**Shut up and let me take over. You suck on the battle field and you suck even more when it comes to Hide. I'll let you ruin my body when fighting other ghouls but don't think I'm going to let you make me look like an idiot.** _

 

Haise and his inner self had fallen into turmoil, meanwhile, Hide was stuck in the middle of it all. He waited in confusion as Haise crawled on him and then off of him, kissing him and then roughly breaking the kiss, pulling on his clothes and then trying to let go. Once or twice his Kakugan came on.

 

It was all kind of funny, the more Hide looked at it. He had no idea he got Haise _this_ flustered.

 

 

“Haise, maybe we should go to the bedroom...” Hide managed, after a rather powerful kiss.

 

“No...no...no...I'm sorry Hide! Something's just...ugh...” The two were on the floor now. Hide was pinned underneath Haise in a very submissive manner. All the while, he just smiled up at his boyfriend.

 

“Dude, it's fine.” Hide breathed.

 

“I thought...I'm not freaking you out?”

 

“I've been stuck in a situation like this before.” There was a hint of nostalgia in his voice. “I don' t mind which side of you I get.”

 

_**That means he likes me better.** _

 

_He just said he doesn't mind which side._

 

Hide saw the conflict in his eyes. “Maybe though, it would be better to share verses fight. I'm always one for compromise.”

 

_**I already share a body with you, I'm not sharing Hide with you.** _

 

_It was never an option for us to share him or not. He's mine._

 

_**Do you want to fucking bet?** _

 

“What ever you say!” Haise finally responded, slipping his hands underneath Hide and picking the blond up.

 

“Damn, you're stronger than I thought.” Hide spoke, wrapping his arms around Haise.

 

“I exercise.”

 

_**Don't give him that bullshit.** _

 

“And I'm a ghoul. Remember?”

 

The two fell back down upon the sofa in a kissing, laughing, and semi-cursing frenzy.

 

Both Kaneki's continued to verbally assault each other (and rather pleasurably assault Hide), and strangely, Hide found that to be an amusing addition to their already hectic night.

 

After all, in the end, Hide preferred both of them. Two “Kanekis” were better than no “Kanekis”.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow my tumblr blog please! Prompt me. Ask me Tokyo Ghoul related questions!   
> yamiga123.tumblr.com


End file.
